


Classic

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Mulder and his questionable fashion choices (inspired by a photo of DD wearing a strange outfit whilst out jogging with his dog).





	Classic

Scully is waiting at the end of the driveway, arms folded. She heard Buddy barking at the top of the road. Even from her distance she can see the red sheen on Mulder’s face. His breath is white clouds in the cool of the morning. Buddy rushes to her, dancing around her feet. Mulder folds in half, hands on his knees.

“Where did you get those shorts?”

“They’re classic, Scully.”

“Classic what? Because if you’re trying to tell me green sports shorts are like the tailored suit or the little black dress I think I’m going to have go into psychiatric medicine just to work out what goes on in that brain of yours.”

He takes off his hat and glasses. His grin is brighter than the winter sun streaming from the eastern sky. “These are the colours of my varsity basketball team, Scully. I wore this shade of green on the court and became a different version of myself. The boy who lost his sister became a short forward with an aggressive shooting style.”

She lets her bottom lip go and sighs. Buddy winds himself around her legs. “And the hat?” Her voice is softer, matching his expression.

“The guy at the thrift shop gave it to me. Said it suited my style.”

She can’t help but giggle. The baggy sweatshirt, the too-long shorts that make his legs look even skinnier, the hat perched on his head. He doesn’t look like the Mulder who’d spent weeks screaming in his sleep, months avoiding her touch, years searching for the truth. “What’s your style, Mulder?”

He pulls her in for a kiss. “You are. You’re my style, Scully.” She nuzzles his neck. “I always look good in you.”

The hat falls onto the bed and she retrieves it after, turning it the right way. “You didn’t even realise it was inside out, did you?”

He traces around her belly button and shrugs. “Do you have to go in today?”

“Someone’s got to keep you in your high end fashion, Mulder.”

As she leaves, he smiles at her and it’s all love and trust and wanton desire. It’s his best look. Classic.


End file.
